Traditions moldues et tempêtes de neige
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Ah, ces moldus et leurs traditions étranges. Ou quand James et Sirius découvrent l'existence d'un mystérieux Père-Noël, et qu'ils sont déterminés à y croire.


**Hola tout le monde ! Joyeux Noël !**

 **J'espère que vous passerez tous des bons moments et que le Père-Noël sera clément avec vous ! ( quoi ? Il existe pas ?! )**

 **.**

 **Cet OS est un cadeau pour _Joy Misty Holy_ dans le cadre du Secret Santa du FoF ! Comme j'ai vu que tu aimais beaucoup les marauders, et qu'il n'y a - à mon goût - pas assez d'histoires avec eux quatre qui font des conneries, et bien voilà ! Je m'excuse d'avance, cette histoire est cliché ( c'est une histoire de Noël ) et peut-être pas très original, mais j'ai trouvé ça marrant et touchant à écrire ! J'espère que ça te plaira autant qu'à moi !**

.

 **Petites informations avant la lecture qui font sens à mon avis :**

 **\- On peut croire au Père-Noël même après 10-11 ans ! La preuve, mon frère vient de faire 11 ans y'a dix jours et il croit encore ! :P**

 **\- Pettigrew n'est pas un sang-mêlé prouvé, mais sur wikia c'est pas clair, alors j'ai décidé qu'il en serait un pour cette histoire ! Pardon si ça été vérifié qu'îl était sang-pur, je l'ai vu nulle part ;_;**

 **\- A mes yeux, les sang-purs vraiment axés sur les traditions ne fêterait pas Noël, puisque c'est une fête moldue ! Du coup, les familles de sang-mêlés la connaissent de leurs parents moldus, tout comme les Weasleys la connaîtrait de leurs fréquentations moldus. Je sais pas si c'est clair, mais c'est mon ressenti vis à vis de leurs traditions ! :P**

 **J'espère qu'avec ces quelques informations, la compréhension de l'histoire se fera plus facilement !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

.

.

Le jeune garçon avait déjà vu de nombreuses tempêtes de neiges dans sa plus tendre enfance, mais jamais comme ça. Tombant dans la plus tendre indifférence, des flocons parsemés de candeur recouvraient désormais les collines rebondies de l'Ecosse. Si la neige avait d'abord pointé son nez, douce, taquine et coquine, elle s'abattait désormais sur le pays avec une puissance phénoménal. En quelques heures à peine, le temps que le vent change et que les mœurs se dispersent, et voilà que Mère Nature reprenait le contrôle.

Remus Lupin assistait au carnage, bien au chaud depuis le wagon du train fumant. Recroquevillé contre le siège, sa cape fourrée serrée autour des épaules, il souffla sur ses doigts engourdis, avant de reporter son regard lassé sur les quelques lumières qu'il voyait au loin. Le château se dressait au milieu d'un monticule, bordant un lac, dominant l'entièreté du vallon.

Poudlard.

Il était de retour à la maison.

.

Lorsqu'il descendit du Poudlard Express, la neige s'était calmée. Seuls subsistaient quelques flocons espiègles fondant à peine effleuraient-ils le sol. Remus resserra son écharpe aux couleurs chatoyantes, serra le manche de sa valise dans sa main, et prit le chemin à peine dégagé en direction du château.

La neige cristalline crissait sous ses pas, et le froid mordait impunément chaque petit centimètre de peau exposée. Serrant la mâchoire jusqu'à y'en faire mal aux dents, et le poing jusqu'à rendre ses jointures blanches, il pressa le pas.

Lorsque les façades du château finirent par se dessiner plus précisément, qu'il aperçut des silhouettes derrière les fenêtres illuminées, et qu'il entendit une douce clameur, il s'autorisa à desserrer les dents et à sourire doucement.

.

Retour à la maison, oui.

.

Peter Pettigrow s'agitait nerveusement sur le banc. Le nez plongé dans le bouquin ouvert devant ses yeux, il se forçait à lire et ne retenait même pas les mots. Il relevait constamment la tête, scrutant avec attention les élèves qui rentrait dans la Grande Salle.

Lorsqu'une silhouette élancée mais facilement reconnaissable se glissa entre les deux pans, Peter relégua immédiatement la lecture de son manuel de botanique à plus tard ; de toute manière, il n'aimait pas la botanique, et entendre les histoires des vacances de ses amis l'intéressait bien plus. Lorsque Remus croisa son regard, il lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, et se précipita vers lui.

« Ah, Peter ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Comment se sont passés tes vacances ? »

Remus s'assit en face du blondinet, posant son sac sur le banc et soupirant doucement.

« Comme des fêtes passées à Poudlard. » hocha le petit garçon, et Remus perdit son sourire.

Les parents de Peter étaient partis en voyage, et le petit gars s'était, ma foi, vu forcer à passer ses vacances loin de ceux-ci. Puisque sa première année à Poudlard venait de débuter, et qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester aussi longtemps loin de ses parents, il pouvait affirmer sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il avait subi deux pénibles semaines.

Heureusement, les cours recommençaient le lendemain, et la reprise des cours signifiaient aussi le retour des élèves. Et plus particulièrement de ses trois meilleurs amis. Meilleurs amis dont deux manquaient d'ailleurs à l'appel.

« Où sont James et Sirius ? » soupira Lupin, faisant écho aux pensées de Pettigrew.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, tripotant nerveusement le coin d'une page de son livre.

« Ils ne sont pas avec toi ? … Les connaissant, je suis sûr qu'ils se sont encore attirés des ennuis. »

.

En parlant du loup, tiens, les voilà qui rentrait à leur tour dans la Grande Salle, leurs habits débraillés et leurs cheveux décoiffés. Lorsque James et Sirius rencontrèrent les regards ennuyés et béats de Remus et Peter, ils sourirent grandement.

Tout le monde était enfin rentré à la maison.

.

« Qu'est-ce que le Père-Noël vous a offert de beau ? » demanda Peter avec une pointe de plaisanterie, et il ne s'attendait pas à des réactions comme ça.

Remus haussa simplement les épaules, se demandant pourquoi son ami lui parlait de ce conte pour enfant. Il savait depuis longtemps que ses parents étaient derrière la mascarade.

Sirius, lui, écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, laissant retomber le contenu de la cuillère qu'il s'appétait à manger.

Et James fronça les sourcils, envieux de savoir qui était ce bonhomme qui – apparemment – devait lui offrir des cadeaux.

Finalement, c'est à l'unisson que les deux sangs-purs s'exclamèrent : « Le Père-Noël ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

.

Sirius ne fêtait jamais Noël. Pour tout dire, cette fête n'avait même pas le même nom dans le monde des sorciers, et vraisemblablement pas les mêmes coutumes non-plus. Depuis de longues générations, le jour saint accueillait le rassemblement de la famille entière par le biais d'un repas continuel bien plus ennuyeux que les cours de l'histoire de magie.

Le jeune noiraud détestait cette fête, mais il était sûr qu'il l'apprécierait bien plus s'il avait la possibilité de recevoir de jolis présents. Seulement, ces parents étaient stoïques et bien trop axés sur la pureté de leur famille – si bien que ni trace d'affection ou de joie ne traversait jamais leurs visages. Alors de là à espérer des cadeaux …

James, quant à lui, aimait beaucoup cette période de l'année. Quitter Poudlard pendant deux longues semaines et se prélasser sans bouger le petit doigt ou penser à ses devoirs, c'était signe de paix. Sa famille se réunissait rarement pour le jour de fête – ses parents moins axés sur les traditions ancestrales – et seule une dinde farcie magiquement attestait de la singularité du jour. Cependant, il n'avait jamais reçu le moindre cadeau et ce simple fait le mettait dans tous ces états.

Il en était à deux doigts d'en vouloir à ces adorables parents, alors que les pauvres n'en savaient pas plus que lui.

Tout de même, ce Père-Noël, quel cachotier.

.

Peter sursauta et reporta son regard vers ses deux amis extatiques. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qui lui aussi semblait étonné. D'un haussement d'épaules, ce dernier lui fit comprendre qu'il devait inventer un mensonge bien ficelé pour ne pas perdre l'étincelle dans les yeux de James et Sirius.

« Oui, Peter, qu'est-ce que c'est le Père-Noël ? » demanda Remus avec un grand sourire.

S'il l'avait pu, Pettigrew aurait bien envoyé son assiette de pudding dans le visage de son ami. Non mais. Le laisser tomber face à une situation pareille, quel faux frère ! Cependant, pas le temps de maugréer trop longtemps, puisque James et Sirius piaillait sur le banc. L'esprit du petit blondinet se mit à tourner à toute vitesse, imaginant milles et une façon différente de leur expliquer en quoi consistait le parâtre.

« Euh, c'est euh … Un homme habillé de rouge qui apporte des cadeaux dans la nuit du 24 décembre à tous les enfants sages du monde … »

A ces mots, l'énorme sourire sur les lèvres de James se fana, et il se renfrogna.

« Pourquoi je ne reçois pas de cadeau ? Je suis très sage, moi ! »

« Moi aussi je suis sage… » approuva Sirius, et Peter jeta un regard implorant à Remus. Il avait désespérément besoin d'aide pour se dépêtrer de cette désagréable situation.

« Il ne connait pas bien le Monde des Sorciers » ajouta Remus, sous le regard implorant de son ami. « Cette année, la fête est déjà passée, c'est donc trop tard pour lui demander, mais l'année prochaine, vous n'avez qu'à lui envoyer une lettre et peut-être qu'il passera aussi chez vous. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux quatre, bien heureusement rapidement écourté par le hoquet de stupeur qui s'échappa des lèvres d'un des jeunes garçons.

« Je vais déjà aller écrire ma lettre. » dit Sirius, totalement sérieux.

James approuva rapidement, et ils se levèrent tous les deux rapidement, avant de courir vers le dortoir des Gryffondors, conspirateurs.

.

« On aurait peut-être dû leur dire que le Père-Noël n'existe pas, non ? » demanda Peter, mal à l'aise.

« Ne t'en fais pas. D'ici quelques jours, ils auront déjà oublié. » sourit Remus.

A cet instant-là, il ne savait pas encore combien il avait tort.

* * *

 _Cher Père-Noël,_

 _Comment ça va ? Ok, ça sonne mal, mais je ne sais pas comment écrire cette lettre. C'est la toute première fois que je t'en écris une, j'espère que tu seras sympa avec moi, quand même._

 _Je m'appelle James Potter et j'ai presque 12 ans ! Je suis en première année à Poudlard, et je suis un enfant très trèèès sage. Comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas encore reçu ta visite ? Je suis très déçu, mais j'espère que tu viendras me voir l'année prochaine._

 _Peter et Remus, des amis à moi que tu connais sûrement, m'ont dit que je devais t'envoyer une lettre avec les cadeaux que je veux pour l'année prochaine. Alors, j'aimerai un nouveau balai magique parce que je suis l'attrapeur le plus jeune de l'équipe de Quidditch ! Et de loin le meilleur. Mais Remus m'a dit qu'il fallait que je reste modeste (mais je n'ai pas trop trop envie)._

 _Alors je disais … Un balai magique qui vole, et aussi pourquoi pas un petit animal de compagnie ? Une chouette ou un chat, ce serait cool ! Pas d'un crapaud ou d'un rat par contre, ce n'est pas propre ces bestioles !_

 _Bref, merci si tu peux m'amener ça ! Je te renverrai sûrement une lettre au cours de l'année pour des ajouts de cadeaux, j'espère que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients …_

 _A bientôt, Père-Noël._

 _James Potter_

* * *

 _Bonjour, Père-Noël_

 _Je m'appelle Sirius Black et j'espère que tu exauceras mes vœux l'an prochain._

 _Pour commencer, j'aimerai que la maison Serpentard soit raillée de Poudlard, et que toutes les robes de Servillus soit colorée en rose. J'aimerai aussi des pastilles de Bertie Crochue, mais pas celle avec le mauvais goût, seules les bonnes. Et puis, quelque chose pour regarder sous la jupe des filles._

 _Oh, et une moto volante. C'est cool les motos volantes, et je sais que ma maman n'aimerait pas du tout. Ça lui ferait les pieds, tiens._

 _Merci d'avance, et à l'année prochaine !_

 _Sirius Black_

* * *

« Et toi, Remus, tu as demandé quoi comme cadeau dans ta lettre ? » demanda James avec un air conspirateur.

Le jeune garçon se massa les tempes, lançant un regard désespéré à Peter. Depuis janvier, qu'ils avaient découvert l'existence du Père-Noël, les deux garçons étaient insatiables. Lupin avait dit à Pettigrew que les deux amis oublieraient bien vite cette histoire, mais neuf fois après, ils ne semblaient pas décider à rendre justice aux paroles du loup-garou.

Soupir.

Peter lança un petit sourire encourageant à Remus, qui lui répondit imperceptiblement.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit _un million de fois_ , James, que je ne peux pas te dire, parce que c'est un secret. Le Père-Noël ne veut pas qu'on dise nos envies de cadeaux à voix haute. »

Le noiraud baissa les yeux, échangeant un regard avec un Sirius bien silencieux. Ils avaient fait lire leurs lettres à la moitié de l'école, au moins … En espérant que le Père-Noël ne leur en voudrait pas trop, et qu'il leur apporterait bien les cadeaux tant désirés.

.

Quand l'heure de retourner en cours frappa, James et Sirius s'échappèrent en botanique, tandis que Peter et Remus prenaient le chemin du cours de sortilèges.

« D'ici quelques jours, ils auront oublié, hein… » soupira Peter, en parfaite imitation de son camarade.

Celui-ci grimaça, passant une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure châtaine.

« Je les ai sous-estimés … Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?! Noël est dans 4 mois, et si le Père-Noël ne leur apporte pas de cadeau, ça risque d'être pire que la fin du monde ! »

Peter pouffa de rire devant l'image, avant d'hocher gravement la tête. L'heure n'était plus à la déconnade.

Il fallait faire quelque chose.

.

« On a eu une idée avec Peter ! » dit religieusement Lupin, captant les regards et les attentions des autres. « Cette année, on pourrait fêter Noël tous ensemble, non ? Les parents de Peter seraient d'accord de nous héberger pendant toute la durée des vacances. »

Peter approuva vivement, priant mentalement pour que ses deux amis acceptent. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas la supercherie.

Si James fut totalement pour, Sirius resta un peu plus sceptique.

« Mes parents. » expliqua-t-il après avoir gentiment refusé. « Ils sont vraiment … à fond dans les traditions ancestrales, et je ne crois pas qu'ils me laisseraient partir chez des sang-mêlés. »

Peter perdit son sourire, et James serra le poing.

« J'aurai adoré passer Noël avec vous, pourtant ! »

Remus hocha lentement la tête, avec un léger sourire condescendant. Contre les parents, il était bien impuissant. Cependant, il n'avait pas joué toutes ses cartes, et il lui restait encore quelques tours dans sa manche.

« Tu devrais quand même demander à tes parents. Ne sait-on jamais. »

Qu'importe la façon, il passerait Noël entouré de ses trois amis, et il ferait en sorte que le Père-Noël soit au rendez-vous.

.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je vais écrire une lettre aux parents de Sirius. » déclara Lupin, à Peter.

Ce dernier grimaça simplement, ne prenant même pas peine de contrarier son ami. Quand Remus avait une idée derrière la tête, difficile de l'en défaire. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux empêtrés jusqu'au cou dans cette histoire sans queue ni tête, il n'y avait plus de chemin inverse.

« Inutile de te dire ce que j'en pense ? » soupira le petit blond, et Lupin hocha la tête.

Il le ferait, et c'était tout. Mais il y avait aussi d'autres problèmes qui nécessitait des réponses.

« Et pour les cadeaux ? » demanda Pettigrew. « De ce que j'ai lu, James veut un balai volant, et Sirius voir sous la jupes des filles. »

Remus pouffa de rire, secouant la tête devant le ridicule de désirs de ses amis.

« Autant te dire que les deux sont impossibles. On ne peut pas acheter de balai volant parce qu'on a pas d'argent, et il me semble pas qu'il existe de sort pour regarder la culotte des filles. »

Peter sortit deux petites lettres froissées de sous sa robe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils demandent d'autre ? » s'enquit le loup.

« Un animal de compagnie pour James, et que les robes de Servillus se colorent en rose pour Sirius. »

Soupir. Avant que le visage de Remus s'allume d'un sourire amusé.

« On peut toujours s'arranger pour les robes de Servillus … »

Peter leva les yeux au ciel en riant. « Mais il ne sera pas avec nous à Noël, comment lui jeter un sort ? »

Lupin haussa les épaules. Il restait tant de choses à prévoir pour que tout se passe sans problème. Mais pour commencer, et le plus important, peut-être, la lettre.

Le reste était remis à demain.

.

« Les gars ! » hurla Sirius en entrant dans la salle commune des lions. « J'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents ! Je peux aller chez Peter pour les vacances d'hiver ! »

Lupin et Pettigrew échangèrent un regard en coin, tandis que James sautait sur son ami en hurlant. Passer Noël entre amis, c'était sûrement le plus beau des cadeaux. En parlant de cadeau, tiens, les deux conspirateurs n'avaient toujours pas réglé cette épineuse question.

Peter, qui avait mis ses parents au courant de la supercherie, se promit de leur envoyer une lettre pour les aider à rallumer les étoiles dans les yeux des deux Gryffondors.

« C'est génial ça ! » dit Remus, enthousiaste. « Je me réjouis de passer les fêtes avec vous ! On va bien se marrer ! »

Les trois hochèrent la tête, un énorme sourire sur leurs lèvres.

Depuis le ciel, quelques flocons blancs tombaient déjà, et Noël se rapprochait imperceptiblement. Un mois, quelques jours, et le sourire des Gryffondors seraient exhaussés.

* * *

Sirius plissa des yeux, affichant une moue étonnée sur son visage. James, au contraire, souriait grandement, et observait l'objet de son intérêt sous toutes les coutures.

« Pourquoi vous avez un grand arbre au milieu de votre maison ? » demanda en soupirant Black, totalement dépassé par les coutumes moldues.

Peter éclata de rire, bientôt rejoint par Remus et ses deux parents blottis dans le canapé.

Agnes Pettigrew prit la parole, amusée par le manque de consternation des deux amis de son fils.

« C'est un sapin de Noël ! Le but est de le décorer de jolies boules ou de guirlandes lumineuses pour que le Père-Noël puisse y déposer les cadeaux ce soir… Et maintenant, c'est vous qui allez le décorer ! »

« Nous ? » répéta James, avant de rosir de gêne.

Heathcote Pettigrew agita sa baguette et quelques cartons sortirent du grenier pour venir se déposer au pied du sapin. « Et à la moldue ! » rajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

James décocha un regard à Sirius, puis à Peter, puis à Remus. Les deux derniers s'étaient approchés et avaient entrepris l'ouverture des cartons pour en défaire les contenus. Même Sirius avait mis la main à la patte, et ce fut seulement lorsque le jeune homme à lunette récolta des regards électriques qu'il comprit qu'il avait intérêt à s'y mettre aussi.

.

Faire le sapin de Noël était amusant. Peter s'était emmêlé les pieds quatre fois dans les guirlande, Sirius avait cassé deux boules et Remus avait failli se rompre le cou en montant sur l'échelle. Et James, d'une façon inexplicable, avait déchiré son tee-shirt.

Cependant, tout le monde riait et s'éclatait, et c'était ça, vraiment ça, la magie de Noël. Lorsque les quatre garçons s'étaient endormis sur le canapé, et que Heathcote les avaient – magiquement – amenés au lit, les deux parents en avaient profités pour glisser tous les cadeaux sous le sapin nouvellement décoré, et était partis à leur tour se coucher.

.

Le lendemain, ce sont les cris de James et Sirius qui réveillèrent la maisonnée.

« Le Père-Noël est passé ! » hurla James, béat.

« Est-ce qu'on peut ouvrir les cadeaux tout de suite ? » cria Sirius à la pauvre Agnes qui sommeillait encore.

Après un hochement de tête, et quelques bâillements mal dissimulés, les quatre enfants se mirent en cercle, et attendirent religieusement la distribution des cadeaux.

.

Remus reçut un roman qu'il souhaitait ardemment lire. Une histoire sur un loup-garou qui tombait amoureux d'une humaine et trouvait la paix intérieure. Un brin cliché, mais en ces temps durs, le classique réchauffait son cœur bien trop meurtri.

Sirius, un carnet de blague à faire pour draguer « comme Merlin », d'après le livre. Il se renfrogna, en disant que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait demandé au Père-Noel, mais comme l'idée d'une petite amie ne le rebutait pas, il s'enfonça dans le livre et n'en ressortit que lorsqu'on le sortit de ses pensées.

James reçut bel et bien un balai volant … A l'exception près que celui-ci faisait la taille de sa main, et qu'il voyait mal comment l'enfourcher. Il fit la tête pendant un long moment, même si le cadeau l'amusait énormément. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se mit à jouer avec le petit balai qui se frottait gentiment contre ses doigts, à la façon d'un chaton en mal d'affection.

Peter, enfin, reçut une toute nouvelle robe de sorciers – parce que le gamin avait sacrément grandi, et qu'on voyait ses chevilles lorsqu'il marchait. Même si ce n'était pas le cadeau désiré, l'énorme bisou de sa mère soigna son cœur peiné.

« Il est nul le Père-Noël, tout de même. » dit Sirius, en riant.

« Si ça se trouve, il n'existe même pas. » renchérit James, et Sirius hocha faiblement la tête.

Remus haussa les épaules, lassé. Peter soupira doucement.

« Et si on allait faire une bataille de boule de neige avant de prendre le repas ? »

Tous hurlèrent leurs accords, et foncèrent dans leurs chambres. Les quatre garçons s'équipèrent rapidement, avant de fondre dans la neige blanche, candide et poudrée.

.

Le jeune garçon avait déjà vu de nombreuses tempêtes de neiges dans sa plus tendre enfance, mais jamais comme ça. Tombant dans la plus tendre indifférence, des flocons parsemés de candeur recouvraient désormais l'étroit jardin des Pettigrew. Et ce jour-là, sous les rayons timides du soleil refroidi et sous les assauts malheureux du froid inespéré, les jeunes garçons riaient, gloussaient et vivaient la magie de l'hiver.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour en dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 ** _Misty_ , j'espère que ce cadeau t'aura fait plaisir ! **

**Très joyeux Noël à tous !**


End file.
